The Virus Catchers
by AwesomeGoldfish
Summary: (Modern AU!) Attack on Titan, chocolate, best friend and no distractions. What could be a better start to the holidays? Or that's what these two girls thought until a virus spreads through their computer, bringing along two very unexpected visitors.


**I have no idea what happened but my FanFiction started hating me and wrote out the whole story with the HTML codes and all... so I just got back from holiday and have just fixed the format. Hope you enjoy- now that people will actually be able to read it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV:<strong>  
>It was finally the holidays.<p>

Relief washed over me as the last bell of the day rung, signaling my now granted freedom.

Although... I did have a 'problem' to deal with.

"Aurora." I called to the girl.

Her head whipped around, causing the coca-coloured hair to fall into disarray, natural blonde streaks framing a smiling face. Her eyes complemented the long locks, being almost the same in colour.

This was my friend and problem, Aurora.

She was always cheerful, stubborn and could be really childish. We were eighteen... well, let me rephrase. I was eighteen and she was to turn eighteen in a few months.

"Alice!" she waved to me from her locker.

I walked over to her, taking my time.

"I see you have already pulled out your hair..." I commented, noting her messy tresses.

"I can see you haven't." she retorted.

I gave a half chuckle.

She was right, my blonde hair was still pulled back into a neat ponytail. My dark blue eyes had been said to, and I quote, 'pierce your very soul and see all your wrongdoings and secrets'.

"So we are heading to your house now?" my friend asked, bag securely slung over her shoulder.

"Might as well. Have you got enough stuff for the whole week?" I'd been looking at Aurora's bag for a while now and it was not that big.

"Yeah, if I don't then I can just go and get it from my house, or borrow some of your stuff." she shrugged off the situation.

"And I'll be the one driving you there." I muttered under my breath.

"Yes you will." she grinned.

With that, we left the school and towards the parking lot.

"I can't believe our parents left us here for a whole week while they go on a vacation." Aurora hissed, obviously still annoyed with the situation.

"Well, it was a parenting vacation or something... so isn't it better that they took our little brothers instead of us?" I tried to reason with her, there was no point in having her irritated for the rest of night.

"Yeah but it would have been good to have had the option."

"You would have complained the whole time."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would." I teased.

"You would complain more than me."

"You got that right."

We laughed.

Aurora had dumped her stuff into my sparkling clean room, and had made her way down the hall and into the living room. Where we were both now lazing on the couch.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" the brunette asked.

"Why do you thing I have a plan?"

"You always have a plan."

"Good point." I smiled, "I was thinking we could watch 'Attack on Titan'. If that's okay with you."

Aurora and I had been completely obsessed with this anime, we loved it! I guessed that it appealed to our darker sides. There was another feeling I got from watching the beloved show, I couldn't pin-point what it was though. It was like a deep respect, making me self aware... I don't know. It was something along those lines.

"YESH!" she cheered. "I brought chocolates for us to eat!"

"Awesome. Always trust you to remember the brilliantly amazing snacks."

"Always."

"So we'll hook your computer up to the TV?"

"Why not yours?"

I gave a sheepish grin. "Well..."

"Alice. What have you done?"

"It's really not my fault. I was cleaning and the dog was jumping around like a freaking maniac and then I went to chase him after he stole my hairbrush and I knocked cleaning liquids onto my computer."

"You're kidding."

"Now it won't turn on..."

"You're an idiot."

"Actually, I scored higher than you in English and I always beat you in chess so doesn't that make me smarter?"

"Shut up! Just cause your part of the grammar police and are completely obsessed with chess."

"I'm sorry, but if you can't type the English language properly, I don't think we can be friends."

"Alice!" she whined, pouting.

I rolled my eyes, taking on the mother role in our friendship. "Please get out your computer and load the episodes."

"Fine. Get the TV ready so we can watch it."

I crossed the room. Our days were filled with constant childish antics like this. It has sort of become out thing now I guess.

I fiddled with a few cords, plugging them into the correct ports and making sure everything was in working order. After what seemed like an eternity to me, about five minutes in the real world, I had everything set up.

"Ready Aurora?"

"Yeah, just checking my emails."

I sighed. Of course she was checking her emails.

"Anything interesting?"

"Well, there is some weird email here. It's subject is blank and it doesn't have a a sender." the brunette frowned.

"It's probably just spam, delete it." I shrugged it off, moving to sit next to my friend on the black couch.

"I'm going to click it, Alice."

"Don't click it."

"I'm going to."

"Don't."

"I'M GOING TO CLICK IT!"

"I'M TELLING YOU NOT TO!"

She clicked it.

Instantly her screen went black. We both stared in shock, glancing at each other before turning back to the screen. Bright green numbers flowed down the screen, changing what numeral they were rapidly.

"I told you not to click it."

The numbers dotted blue, soon enough all the rapidly changing numbers were blue.

"I shouldn't have clicked it."

The screen flashed a blinding white before returning to Aurora's inbox. We both just stared, unable to piece together what happened.

"What just happened?" I muttered, destroying all vestiges of our shocked silence.

"I have no idea... but everything seems to be working fine."

"So do we just go on with the previous plan and try to forget that ever happened?"

"That sounds like a good idea Alice, I'll get a virus scan tomorrow." the brunette said conclusively.

I took the girl's computer, correctly plugging all the cords into their ports. I didn't trust Alice to do it, she tried to put her USB into the charger port. My brunette friend didn't mind though, she'd grabbed all her chocolate and had lain it out on the coffee table for us to take out picks.

I pressed play on the episode and took my seat next to her, grabbing some chocolate in the process.

We didn't need to start from the first episode since we'd both seen all of them. So we were starting from the courtroom scene episode. I mostly loved seeing Aurora's reaction to it, since Eren is her favorite character and Levi mine. I just smile through out it all, making her pissed.

"Why the hell would he beat up poor Eren?" she whined like a child, hostility lacing the ends of her words.

"Cause Levi's better than him."

"Alice! How could you spread such lies."

"I'm just saying, Levi is 'humanity's strongest' and didn't get killed the first time he took on a Titan... unlike **some one**."

"He saved Armin!"

"Heroic, I must say, but he lost his leg before that. If he hadn't gone rushing in, then he would have been more aware of his surroundings."

"Shut up Alice."

"Love you too Aura."

She stuck out her tongue at me, keeping up with out childish quarrel.

I was about to reply when I saw a flash of blue in the corner of my eye. Looking over, the whole TV screen was covered in the bright blue numbers and their rapidly changing forms.

"Oh shit." was all I could say.

The numbers started to wave, change their structure. It was as if a drop of water had landed in the middle and left behind bright, blue, numbered ripples.

"Oh shit indeed." my friend muttered from behind me.

"I'm so dead if the TV breaks."

"I'm so dead if my computer breaks."

"So we're both dead?"

"Pretty much."

A hand shot out from the TV screen. Aurora jumped, clinging to me. No amount of words or screams could express my fear, so my face stayed blank, only my eyes widened.

_Boof!_

"You brat, get the hell off me!"

"Ahh, Heichou, I'm so sorry."

Aurora's grip on my arm tightened as we sat in complete silence.

_'There is no way, it's not possible.'_

"Aura, what the hell did that virus do?" I whispered, barely audible.

"I have no idea."

We sat there, both 'guests' seemed to have not noticed us. Which was a relief and a worry.

I looked at Aurora with my best 'what the hell do we do' look. She shrugged, her expression conveying as much helplessness as my own.

"Why the hell did you push me anyway?!"

"I'm sorry, Hanji-san pushed me. I-" the brunette boy franticly started to explain himself.

"Uh... I'm sorry to interrupt but... how did this happen?" I cut in, half feeling the need to save Eren and get answers.

Both males looked at us.

Levi Rivaille and Eren Jaeger.

The younger boy went pale, staring at both of us. Obviously we were not expected. The elder just looked, emotionless as ever.

The TV had turned itself off after the two had appeared and so had the computer. I was so going to get it from my parents when they got back.

"Uh... may I ask who you are?" Eren spoke up, still seemingly nervous.

"I'm Alice and this is my friend Aurora. You?" I kept up with the conversation.

My friend gave me a confused look when I asked for their names but she knew to trust me. I mean, if you just got out of a portal and there are two strange girls that you have never seen before in your life and they know your names, ages and heights. That's pretty weird.

I was never so thankful that we'd just got into the anime and hadn't gotten around to pretty much internet stalking the fictional characters.

Although... right now they seem pretty real to me.

"I'm Eren and that's Levi Heichou. It's nice to meet you both."

We all sat in awkward silence for a second before Eren frowned and his mouth opened. That was the first warning sign for me to be worried.

"What are you both wearing?"

I looked down. I was wearing denim shorts and a flowing, black crescent moon print top. Aurora was wearing similar shorts and a bright blue top with a unicorn on it. Her and those freaking unicorns, I swear.

"Shorts and t-shirts... is there something wrong with that...?"

"I've just never seen it before, I was wondering if it would be uncomfortable with your 3D maneuver gear on."

My friend and I exchanged glances.

"We don't have 3D maneuver gear." she spoke up for the first time, looking at the male's own 3DMG.

"Oh, so you aren't solders."

"No, but the solders don't have them either." she continued.

He looked puzzled, he frown deepening.

"Then... how do you fight Titans?"

"There aren't any Titans, Eren."

Everything was silent.

My mind started running at a million miles a second at the appearance of the silence. The first thing in my mind was that we weren't supposed to know about Titans. If we played along with what I'd said about not knowing who they were then we weren't supposed to know what those horrible monsters were. Then my mind moved away from that. I felt bad for Eren and Levi. They'd lost so many comrades and to think they just found the gate to a world that didn't have those things.

I felt sort of said for them.

"No... Titans...?"

We nodded at the boy's broken sentence.

"So... how did you guys get here through our TV?" I asked.

"Shitty glasses, also known as the idiotic scientist, was conducting an experiment and we somehow became test subjects." Levi finally spoke up, his eyes just unforgiving and all-seeing.

"What's a TV?" Eren absently muttered.

Oh god. This was going to take quite a while before they were up to date on everything.

"It's that thing behind you." Aurora pointed at said appliance.

"What does it do?"

"It shows moving pictures and puts sounds and voices with them."

Aura was born to be a teacher, I could tell.

It was getting late and I was getting worried. We didn't have enough food to feed four people and Aurora and I's diet was going to consist of pretty much just chocolate for the remainder of today.

That plan was out the window.

"Aura... we're going to need to go to the shops and get some food."

"Yeah, what are we going to have for dinner then?"

"I was thinking Udon Noodles and Chicken Stir-fry. That cool?"

"That's fine. Are you going to cook."

"I was planning on it."

"'Kay."

The two male just looked at us, waiting to be addressed or gain an explanation. I knew we couldn't leave them here and I couldn't leave them with Aura, who knows what would happen with that mix. So it seemed that there was no other choice but to take them to the store with us.

I sighed.

This was going to be a very long night.


End file.
